Alternate Ending to My Not-So-Secret Stalker
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "No, you never did, and you never will." An alternate ending of my one-shot, My Not-So-Secret Stalker, for the amazing pinksakura271. What would have happened if Chat Noir saved Marinette before she hit the ground? That confrontation unfolds in this story. My fifth story on here! Down with Adrienette and Marichat! Adrien deserves better! Rated T for suicidal feelings and violence


There was a request for an alternate ending and I'm happy to oblige. I love writing prompts, so I really appreciate the suggestions. c: So here you go, pinksakura271! And for those of you that were so upset about Stalkernette's suicide, maybe this will appease you... ;p

* * *

Marinette's Point of View:

I was falling.

It was a weird feeling, being in free falling. Knowing that you were going to die any second. Not caring death was imminent and yet also being terrified. It was made all the stranger by the fact that this was all by choice.

Crazy how the world does things like this, I suppose.

Was it fate that landed me here (or at least that _will_ land me on the ground, guts splattered all about)? Destiny? An accident? Predetermined? I guess I'll never know. Instead I will just have to guess and wonder.

What will it be like for everyone? Will Adrien care when he finds out what happened? When he sees what remains of my body, splattered over the pavement so as to coat it with my blood and guts? Will he care then? Will he be sorry for what he did? Will Chloe? What if no one cares at all? That seems like the far more likely option.

The pavement looms before me, and I close my eyes, bracing for an impact that never comes. After a few moments, I realize I'm moving no longer down but instead sideways. I hesitate, afraid to know what has happened. I know, and yet I don't want to. Why would he do that? _How_ did he do it? I just don't understand, and I don't want to know. I want to imagine I'm being whisked away by Death himself without having to feel the pain of that final blow.

"Why did you do that?" The snarl solidifies what I already thought, and I flinch. "Open your eyes. Look at me!"

Slowly, I force them open, hesitating before looking up to meet his eyes. Sure enough, it's Chat Noir. The blonde black cat stares back at me, green eyes narrowed furiously as his ears pin down to the back of his head. We're bounding across the rooftops of Paris, but I don't even have the thought to tell him to put me down. I'm too panicked over why he is so angry.

"W-What?" I stumble over my words, too shell-shocked to give a proper response.

"Why would you do something so _stupid_?" Chat Noir hisses the words, so unlike himself that I react as if I've been slapped. "Why?"

I shake my head, tears beginning to well in my eyes. "W-Why...Wh-"

"Pri-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, give me an answer!" He roars the words, and I've never seen him so filled with anger.

It frightens me. It frightens me terribly and I cower in his arms, trying to get down. He doesn't even want to call me Princess, he's so mad. I'm honestly terrified.

Slowly, he sets me down, but grabs my shoulders to keep me in place. This forces me to look at him, and I bite my lip, actually beginning to cry now. His face doesn't soften like I expect. Instead, this seems to anger him further, and I can feel his grip tighten angrily. I bite my lip harder, holding back a yelp of pain so as not to make him any madder than he already is.

What did I do to incur my partner's wrath? Did he really care so much for me?

"Why?" There's frustration, but there's also an edge of concern, so he can't hate me completely, right? "Why would you do something so stupid? What if I hadn't been there?"

"You shouldn't have been. Then things would be okay." I wipe at my eyes, desperately trying and failing to quell the streams running down my face.

"What the heck caused you to pull a stunt like that. Why would you throw your life away?"

And finally, I grow weak in the knees, falling completely into Chat's hold. Only his support keeps me standing now as I let out a choked sob. I feel a shudder run through him, but I can't meet his gaze. Gaze now blurry, I manage to look up at him through squinted eyes.

My answer I don't dare say, but it stumbles out of my mouth unbidden anyways. "I-I was rejected. This boy...his name is Adrien Agreste. You've probably heard of him. I hated him the first time I saw him because I thought he was putting gum on my seat, but we made up and I saw he was kind and...well, it helps that he's attractive. I-I fell in love with him and I finally told him how I felt, only to find out he didn't feel the same way. Not only that, but his friend, my arch nemesis, Chloe Bourgeouis...she told him stuff about me. He thinks I'm a stalker, but I-I just love him! That's all!"

"You're not a stalker?" He sounds skeptical, disbelieving of my claim, and it breaks my heart.

Shaking my head furiously, I wail, "No!"

He snarls, and I flinch yet again. "Then what about all those pictures? The hidden schedule? The screensaver?"

I freeze, taken aback. "H-how-"

And then, the unthinkable happens. Before I can even finish reacting, trying to somehow desperately grasp how he knows this, he does the rashest thing I can imagine.

"Plagg, claws in!"

And before I can stop him, a bright light engulfs him. I shut my eyes for a brief second, but curiosity gets the better of me, and I force my eyes open. There, standing before me in all his bright glory, is Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste, who accused me of being a stalker. Adrien Agreste, who rejected me. Adrien Agreste, who sided with Chloe instead of me.

Adrien freaking Agreste.

Letting out a cry of pain, I stumble backwards. "A-Adrien?" All this time? All this time it was him? Did that mean...did Chloe even tell him? Or did he see it all for himself? Did he think I was a stalker after I confessed about this boy I liked? How long did he know? How long has he played me for a fool?

"Do you still love me?!" He hisses the word, baring teeth that look more like fangs at me. "What about that side of me? Do you love him?" Before I even can offer him an answer, he gives a dark laugh, bitterness coating his tone. "No, you never did, and you never will."

"A-Adrien-" I reach out to try and grab his shirt, his arm, anything to pull him back, to try and get him to look at me so I can explain. "Adrien, let me explain! Please!"

"Don't come anywhere near me. Don't even touch me." He spits the words at me, calling his transformation back. "Plagg, claws out!"

Then he leaves me on the roof, and I give a choked sob, throwing myself to the ground.

* * *

And there we have it! How was that for you guys? Better? Worse? I dunno, somehow thinking about Marinette's brains being splattered on the ground makes me happy, but that's just because she's a stalker. I suppose this is a nicer end for her, though perhaps not, since now she has to live in agony.

Please no hate! Just friendship and nice reviews. c:

Good night everyone! xoxo


End file.
